callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub Base
Sub Base is a medium-sized multiplayer map based off of the Single Player level Contingency featured in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. Overview Sub Base is a snowy, multi-leveled map, with many large open spaces as well as enclosed buildings and exposed rooftops. Amid the buildings is a large courtyard-styled area in the middle of the map. Many routes on the map flow into this area, making it a highly-contested area for gunfights. Players on the catwalks fight against enemies approaching through a tunnel as well as an adjacent rooftop. A large warehouse at one end is used for long-range firefights whereas at the other end, the power station is home to close-quarter battles. Tactics A good S&D tactics when the player feels that planting the bomb is unneeded (Such as when only a few players are on the other team) is to get to the walkway over the submarine and jumping onto the ledges. This is especially good with suppressed weapons and Cold-Blooded since the death skull will attract other players while not giving one's position away from gun fire or an enemy UAV. It is possible to climb onto the submarine on the West side of the map. This can be achieved two ways: One is standing on the small walkway that passes over the sub, and simply climbing over it, or a player can execute a running jump from the two buildings to the east of it. This can only be done with Commando and Lightweight, unless the player lands on on of the small crane-like structures supporting the sub. This is a useful place to hide, especially when camping next to the sub tower, because players rarely look that way at first and can be killed several times before they catch on. However, one should exercise caution, because if a character slips into the small drop around the submarine, they will immediately die. The only advantage to this is that if the player is carrying a bomb in S&D or Sabotage, the bomb will remain there, unobtainable. Gameplay In the two killing-based game modes, Team Deathmatch and Free for All, the dock area to the east of the map is generally the area where most players contest. There is an abundance of cover in which snipers can use to their advantage, as well as areas where assault rifles will overturn enemies quickly. Flanking is extremely common as players begin to get frustrated at being constantly killed in the same area, so in TDM it is advisable to have an individual watching the back of the team. The courtyard plays host to more intense battles in Domination, as the controlling B flag is situated in the loading bay. It is advisable to rush straight to this flag at the beginning in order to capture it before the enemy as it is very difficult to take over unless powerful air support is laying waste to enemies. Controlling just two flags, with B being a necessity, helps greatly in this game mode as knowing where enemies are spawning can help in attaining killstreaks, or simply killing them to stop them taking over other flags. The Control Room and Maintenance yard area is where many players tend to call in Care Packages or Emergency Airdrops, as little fighting occurs in the area as well as the abundance of open space. However, experienced players know of this and are likely to check this area as soon as they hear their announcer state the airdrop incoming. Airstrikes are very effective on Sub Base, something not seen with other maps. The dock area to the East usually has a large number of enemies located within it, so well-placed Stealth Bombers and Precision Airstrikes can potentially kill all of the enemy team, especially if they are spawn-trapped at the A flag, or on attack on Demolition. AC-130s and Chopper Gunners are less useful as there is a large amount of cover and several buildings. Pave Lows can decimate teams if they spawn outside, as well as Harriers. UAVs are less useful on this map than others, as there are many levels which enemies can be on. Long-range Assault Rifles are usually the most effective weapons to use. There are more long-range encounters than close range, so powerful rifles such as the M16A4 and SCAR-H are usually preferred over weaker SMGs such as the P90. Sniper Rifles can be effective to an extent but are limited in the fact that they perform poorly in close quarters where flanking players are likely to appear. The Riot shield, coupled with Cold-Blooded and a Blast Shield, used with a Smoke Grenade, can be critical for securing objectives such as at the start of Domination in attaining the B flag. Booster Locations The map featured is useful if playing gamemodes where boosting is common (usually Free for All), in serving justice to players who are cheating, be that boosting headshots or killstreaks. # Any corner/room found in the box is an extremely common booster location on Sub Base. Sometimes boosters will locate in the sub pen itself, on the small wooden ledges. # In the corner of the north dock, near the boxes. # Near the fueling station, at the far back. # At the far end of the east dock. # Near the crane in the small fenced areas. Trivia * SEALs have a subtle advantage on this map, because they are more difficult to see indoors due to their black suits, however, they are very visible at outside. The Spetsnaz's arctic suit somewhat balances this, but they are still quite visible in outdoors as well. * Along with the obviously Russian submarines at the base there is at least one American Los Angeles-class at the dock and a SEAL Delivery Vehicle hanging from a gantry in one of the buildings, both of these were from "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". * If on the SEALs team, the urban Ghillie Suit will be provided, whereas the Spetsnaz receive an Arctic one. * There is a poster in the building just right of the Russian spawn that shows an AK-47's parts and how to disassemble it. * Near the Spetsnaz spawn point, there is a DART II Tsunami Warning System. * One of the subs near the Spetsnaz spawn can be jumped onto, however despite the abundance of seemingly climbable scaffolding parts, jumping down instantly causes death as if the player had jumped off the map. This occurs even with Commando Pro enabled. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2